


[podfic] Sins of the Father

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: Make Believe [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Multi, POV Outsider, Podfic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Aforestgrew requested Buffy, the Vampire Slayer/Supernatural, Sam/Buffy/Dean, Someone finds out and reacts, established relationship. - I ran with it and figured while we’re being deviant, why not go all out. Based in the same verse as my story <a href="http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-20244/FaithUnbreakable+Play+a+Game+of+Make+Believe.htm"><em><strong>Play a Game of Make Believe</strong></em></a>, where all three of them are siblings. It's not quite what you asked for, but I hope you like it anyway."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sins of the Father](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26501) by pprfaith. 



 

  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:** Incest threesome, sequel, outside pov

**Length:**  00:11:54  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28SPN_BtVS%29%20_sins%20of%20the%20father_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
